


Nublado

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, visit to the cementery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock acaba de morir y John no puede superar su pérdida.





	Nublado

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: Este es un conjunto de historias sin relación entre ellas y pese a que algunas puedan tener algo de angustia siempre habrá un final feliz, porque me resulta imposible hacer sufrir a mis niños. 
> 
> Nota 3: Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre “Fictober 2018!” del foro I am sherlocked. 
> 
> Nota 4: El tema asignado para éste día es: Nublado

Era el sexto día desde que Sherlock había muerto, el sexto día que John se encontraba parado frente a su tumba, el sexto día que amanecía nublado.

 

Los días lluviosos y nublados no son raros en Inglaterra, pero era verano y por mucho que lloviera siempre habían momentos en los que el sol salía. John recordaba el día en el que murió su mejor amigo, había estado soleado con poco viento y pocas nubes, ni una sola gota cayó por el resto de la tarde y la noche, pero a partir de la mañana siguiente los días habían sido lluviosos y ni una sola vez se había asomado el sol, como si madre naturaleza no pudiera dejar de llorar por la perdida de un gran ser humano.

 

John sabía que jamás encontraría consuelo; _“es demasiado pronto”_ había dicho su psicóloga. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro, lo único que quería era dormir, pero también temía hacerlo, porque en sus sueños siempre aparecía él, despertaba gritando cuando revivía el momento de su caída, pero era peor cuando en sus sueños lo veía sonreír o escuchaba su voz emocionada mientras trabajaba en algún caso o cuando acababa de descubrir algo emocionante, el dolor de su pérdida era demasiado agudo.

 

En más de una ocasión había abierto el cajón en el que guardaba su arma, la tentación de usarla era fuerte, parecía ser la única forma de encontrar alivio.

 

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, pero suponía que varias horas dado que empezaba a oscurecer, John suspiró con amargura, no quería regresar a casa, es decir, a la calle de Baker, porque su casa, su hogar se había ido con Sherlock, pero tendría que hacerlo porque pronto cerrarían el cementerio.

 

John se acercó a la lápida del famoso detective y posó una mano encima de ella.

 

—Te extraño, salvaste mi vida de tantas manera y nunca te agradecí por ello, llegaste cuando más te necesitaba, aún lo hago, aún te necesito, siempre te voy a necesitar –las lagrimas nuevamente se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar por unos minutos– jamás te dije lo que sentía por ti, tenía miedo al rechazo, pero aún así fui un idiota porque pensé que siempre habría tiempo, estaba seguro de que aun cuando no fuéramos una pareja, íbamos a envejecer juntos, me gustaba imaginar que después de que te jubilaras pasaríamos las tardes tomando el té uno frente al otro en nuestras sillas frente a la chimenea de nuestro departamento en Baker Street……. Te amo Sherlock, te amo más de lo que puedo soportar y duele porque ya no estas aquí…… ¿me hubieras aceptado? ¿habrías saltado si te lo hubiera dicho antes? ¿hubiera hecho alguna diferencia?

 

El ruido del crujir de unas hojas detrás de los arboles lo distrajo por un momento, el soplo del aire dio contra la nariz de John haciendo que sus fosas nasales se expandieran al sentir la presencia de un aroma conocido, pero era imposible, Sherlock estaba muerto. John negó con la cabeza, su cerebro estaba jugando con él.

 

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías no estar muerto, por mí? ¿Harías eso por mi? –John llevó la mano que descansaba en la lápida a sus labios, puso un beso en la punta de sus dedos y la volvió a colocar en donde había estado, después de eso dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a la calle de Baker.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

El timbre había estado sonando por aproximadamente 20 minutos, y al parecer quien quiera que fuera no se daría por vencido hasta que alguien abriera, la Señora Hudson había salido por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse de la cama y ver cual era la urgencia.

 

Bajó de mala gana con la ropa del día anterior que ni siquiera se había quitado por la noche, tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos hinchados. Al abrir vio a un chico de aproximadamente unos 14 años de edad; ropa desgastada, tenis sucios y cabello despeinado, claramente un chico de la calle.

 

—¿Se puede saber que es tan urgente? –preguntó John enojado.

 

—Traigo manzanas –dijo el chico mostrándole una bolsa con tres manzanas en ella.

 

—¿Manzanas? –volvió a preguntar el doctor desconcertado.

 

El chico asintió con la cabeza y empujó la bolsa al pecho de John, este la tomó y el chico salió corriendo.

 

John cerró la puerta detrás de él sin entender que había pasado, subió las escaleras repasando la escena, una vez que llegó arriba levantó la bolsa a la altura de sus ojos mirándola extrañado _¿que tenía de importante una bolsa de manzanas?_ Y entonces lo vio, una hoja de papel doblado en el fondo de la bolsa con su nombre escrito en él. John reconoció la letra de inmediato. Por un momento dejó de respirar y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

 

Puso la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina, con manos temblorosas sacó la carta y se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en su sillón favorito, le costaba respirar, _“¿se trataba de una nota de despedida?”_ John tenía miedo de leerla.

 

Dejó la nota a un lado y se levantó para prepararse una taza de té.

 

Cuando tuvo su taza de té, se sentó nuevamente en la sala, con un suspiro resignado y las manos aún temblorosas desdobló la hoja de papel.

 

_Querido John:_

_Lamento el dolor que te he ocasionado, debo admitir que no pensé que te afectaría tanto, una prueba más de que la gente es idiota, incluso yo. El cuerpo que viste en el pavimento no era el mío, era el de alguien más con una máscara de mi rostro, debía suicidarme ya que de lo contrario Moriarty amenazó con matarte a ti, a la Señora Hudson y a Lestrade, ya había anticipado que eso sucedería por lo que entre Mycroft y yo planeamos el falso suicidio con la ayuda de Molly y algunas personas de mi red de vagabundos, no podía decirte nada por temor a que hubieran micrófonos plantados en el departamento, en el hospital o en alguna de tus prendas, de hecho el día de ayer un agente del MI6 fue al departamento mientras estuviste fuera y encontró dos micrófonos._

 

_Desearía poder regresar a Baker, pero el hecho de que Moriarty haya muerto no significa que el peligro haya pasado, aún hay maleantes que están rondando por sus alrededores, y debo terminar con la red criminal de Moriarty, no puedo traerte conmigo porque sería sospechoso que desaparecieras y pondríamos en peligro a Lestrade y a la Señora Hudson. Mycroft calcula que estaré fuera por dos años, odio admitirlo, pero él nunca se equivoca._

_Te escuché, no pude evitarlo, te seguí el día de ayer, necesitaba verte una vez más. Tenemos mucho de que hablar cuando regrese, pero quiero que sepas que eres bien correspondido, no pongo esas dos palabras aquí porque quiero decirlas en persona, solo quiero que sepas que estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti, y quiero aclarar que no creo que envejezcamos juntos como tú piensas que lo haremos en Baker Street, no, lo haremos en una pequeña casita en Sussex con un apiario, yo me dedicaré al estudio de las abejas y a la producción de la mejor miel que se pueda encontrar en toda Inglaterra y tú escribirás nuestras memorias, por las noches nos sentaremos juntos en un sillón bebiendo té y viendo alguna película que yo destrozaré y tú te reirás como siempre lo haces para después irnos a la cama y dormir abrazados. Ese es mi sueño John, espero quieras compartirlo conmigo._

 

_Me gustaría escribir más pero ya he retrasado bastante nuestra salida al aeropuerto, el chico que te entregó la bolsa de manzanas es Billy, le prometí que le contarías algunas de nuestras aventuras, así que por favor invítale una taza de chocolate caliente el día de mañana, él te irá a buscar por la tarde._

_Te veré en dos años, Mycroft te mantendrá vigilado, pero de todas formas debo pedirte que te cuides mucho._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Sherlock Holmes._

Si John leyó la carta 20 veces fueron pocas, lloró toda la tarde pero en esta ocasión fue de alegría. Por la noche durmió como hace una semana que no lo hacía, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y la carta guardada bajo su almohada, afuera seguía nublado, pero en su corazón el sol acababa de salir.

 


End file.
